Dreams
by AliceV2.0
Summary: "Tengo miedo. No sé dónde estoy. Quiero huir pero no sé dónde correr..." Tras despertar en un extraño lugar, Tweek atraviesa por raros sucesos que le harán cuestionarse su propia realidad. Acontecimientos fuera de toda norma lo llenarán de nuevos sentimientos y dudas. Tweek PoV (¡La historia continúa!) ¡NUEVO: CAPÍTULO 8!
1. Capítulos 1 a 4

_N/A.: ¡Hola~! Tal como dije en la biografía, subiré los 7 capítulos que llevaba de Dreams en dos partes. No es nada relevante, sólo me facilita las cosas ligeramente :3_

 _Disfruten~~_

* * *

 **South Park pertenece a Parker &Stone**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Tweek PoV**

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba. No sé en qué lugar exactamente pero todo era oscuro y solo veía una luz titilante rosa un poco más allá. Tenía miedo de dirigirme a aquel resplandor pero tenía mucho más miedo a quedarme solo en esa oscuridad tan envolvente.

Caminé a paso lento en dirección hacia aquel destello. Cada vez se hacía más y más grande. Cuando llegué al lugar me di cuenta de lo que era. El letrero fosforescente que indicaba claramente un motel. Con temor y temblando como siempre lo hacía, abrí la puerta, inundándome de inmediato de una luz amarillenta y un olor algo nauseabundo.

Entré. No sabía por qué pero entré. Al momento sentí una presencia al lado mío. Me tensé por completo. No quería girar la cabeza. ¡No sabía quién era! ¿Y si era un asesino? ¿Si era un loco escapado del manicomio y al momento de voltear me enterraba su cuchillo? ¡Era demasiada presión! Otra vez volvió esa sensación a mí de tener que hacerlo… y lo hice. Con lentitud mi cabeza giró a la derecha, encontrándome con un tipo rubio, llevaba puesto un abrigo naranja y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Lo observé por unos segundos y clavó sus ojos en mí. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron y di un paso hacia atrás.

-Hey, tú…- llamó, refiriéndose por desgracia a mí -¿Te gusta alguien?-. Esa pregunta me llegó de improviso. Sí. Me gustaba alguien. Pero no sé qué tenía que ver eso con el contexto del momento ¿Acaso conocía a esa persona? ¿Me golpeará si digo que sí? Tragué saliva y asentí. Pude notar como ese tipo sonreía con sorna y abría un costado de su abrigo, rebuscando en un bolsillo.

-Puedes usar esto para conquistarle, ¿eh? ¿Te apetece?- no sabía de qué hablaba y no quería saber. Ese líquido incoloro no me parecía de confiar. Negué otra vez con la cabeza y el sujeto frunció el ceño. Al principio me asusté hasta que hizo un ademán con la mano comentando lo aburrido que era. Di media vuelta y seguí caminando por el pasillo alfombrado. Me detuve tras dar unos cuantos pasos frente a una ventanilla que arriba decía 'Recepción'. Toqué la campanilla. Quería saber dónde me encontraba. Qué lugar era ese. O por lo menos saber dónde podía conseguir una taza de café.

Nadie atendió. Toqué una vez más y otra vez nada. Volteé y escuché una voz decir 'Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?'. Me sobresalté y de un brinco quedé frente a frente al sujeto que me saludó. Era el mismo tipo que estaba en la entrada pero esta vez con una camisa y una etiqueta que indicaba su nombre. Alcé la ceja confundido peor me acerqué.

-¡Ack! B-Buenos días… ngh, ¿p-podría decirme donde estoy… Kenny?- pregunté jalándome la camisa. A estas alturas ya era una costumbre. El rubio me miró de arriba abajo para luego preguntar mi nombre. Contesté algo tímido y vi como hojeaba un libro frente a él.

-Tweek Tweak… a ver… ¡aquí está! Habitación 318. Aquí tiene sus llaves, suba las escaleras y a la izquierda. Adiós- apagó la luz del pequeño cuarto donde estaba y confundido traté de seguir sus órdenes. Caminé y subí por las escaleras, apoyándome del pasamano para no caer de los espasmos que me daban ¡Caerme sería demasiada presión!

Cuando al fin llegué al segundo piso me dirigí a la izquierda buscando esa habitación. No sabía lo que hacía pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Abrí la puerta y me asomé. Había lo usual que había en un motel. Una cama, una mesita de noche y una pequeña televisión. Di un paso hacia adelante y sentí que algo o, mejor dicho, alguien respiraba en mi oído. Me tensé y ahogando un grito salté dentro del cuarto dándome un giro, viendo como una silueta alta que entraba dando pasos pesados. Cerró la puerta y comencé a gritar. Tenía miedo. No sabía quién era ni nada. Rápidamente se acercó a mí y me tapó la boca. Trate de zafarme pero era más fuerte que yo.

-¡S-Suéltame! ¡Gah!- grité dándole una patada. Logré zafarme y corrí hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. Comencé a patearla y a gritar por ayuda hasta que el sujeto volvió a agarrarme.

-Joder, cálmate, Tweekers-. Tweekers… solo una persona me llamaba por aquel apodo. Me calmé y giré quedando cara a cara con Craig -Debemos salir de aquí-

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-Debemos salir de aquí- fue lo que dijo antes de acercarse a mi oreja y comenzar a lamerla despacio - **TIENES** que salir de aquí- enfatizó la primera palabra y logró que me diera un escalofrío. Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

-C-Craig ¡gah! No t-te entiendo-

-Vete ¡Corre! Deber irte ¡Ya!- no sabía si esas palabras me causaron miedo o confusión, puede que ambos. Traté de hablar de nuevo para preguntar dónde demonios estaba pero sentí algo tibio sobre mis labios ¡Cielos! ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡Tucker me está besando! Jesucristo, mi cuerpo no responde. Puedo ver como Craig entreabre un poco sus ojos con un notable destello de lascivia ¡De veras que no entiendo nada! Primero me dice que corra, que me vaya y ahora su lengua juguetea con la mía. En eso me suelta y yo me apoyo contra la puerta, la respiración de él estaba agitada e incluso podía escucharla.

-¡Huye!- volvió a decir abriendo la puerta de repente. Me caí de espaldas y gracias a la luz del pasillo pude ver como el pecho de Craig subía y bajaba. Veía también sus marcados abdominales gracias a la ausencia de su playera y con una mano se cubría la mitad de la cara. Me miraba con lujuria y eso me asustaba.

Me levanté de un salto y sin darle la espalda di unos pasos hacia atrás. Tragué saliva y comencé a correr cuando se lamió los labios. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de una habitación cualquiera. Estaba todo completamente iluminado y el único mueble presente era un silla con un pelirrojo dándome la espalda. No quería entrar ¡Era demasiada presión! Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero vi como Tucker subía la escalera. No tuve de otra que entrar y cerrar la puerta. Al voltear el pelirrojo me estaba mirando de frente. No parpadeaba. Se dedicaba a mirarme y sonreír, parecía una muñeca… una tétrica muñeca. De la nada un chico pelinegro se acercó a él y le lamió la mejilla.

-Mira, Kyle, ese chico viene a jugar con nosotros- susurró el ojiazul lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

-Pero, Stan, yo quiero jugar solo contigo- reclamó el de orbes verdes levantándose y haciendo pucheros. El tal Stan lo agarró de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, sobándole la entrepierna ¡¿Acaso no le importa que yo esté aquí?! Cielos, no quiero ver esto. Me alejé rápidamente y a la misma velocidad abrí otra puerta, al darme cuenta de que allí no había nadie caminé hacia el centro de la habitación.

Por ahora todo normal… creo que… ¡Jesucristo! ¡Creo que hay alguien aquí! O… talvez sea solo una rata, este lugar no es de primera de hecho pero… para estar seguro… ¡Santo Cielo! ¿En qué momento esos dos aparecieron en la cama? Bien, cálmate Tweek, no están haciendo nada malo.

-Vaya, Kevin, eres tan suave…- ese castaño movía con agilidad sus manos alrededor del cuello y la cintura del chico. Dios, creo que van a hacer lo mismo que los otros… ¡¿y por qué coño sigo aquí?!

-Aa… Clyde…- suspiró el pelinegro, esas caricias parecían ponerlo a mil. Tengo ganas de correr o por lo menos cerrar los ojos pero ¡Cielos, no puedo! ¡Ahora le desabrocha la camisa! Ese tal Clyde no sé de qué forma mueve sus labios pero lo hace suspirar a cada momento.

-Clyde… d-detente… é-él… está mirando… aa…- ¡Gah! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Me vio! ¡No quiero tener otra denuncia por acoso sexual! Debo salir de aquí pero… ¡Agh! ¡La presión!

-Nah, tranquilo, solo es un _Omocha_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso significa algo? No pude aguantar más y con fuerza de voluntad salí corriendo de allí.

-¡Tweek!- alguien me llama, no era Craig, su voz es más profunda y esta era más suave. Observé el lugar pero solo vi un conejo, el cuál parecía mirarme y luego dobló en un pasillo. Lo seguí, otra vez sin saber por qué. Al doblar, en vez de haber un tierno animal había un muchacho rubio. No era el mismo que el de la entrada, parecía tener un rostro más pueril y sus ojos eran grises.

-¿Tu, ngh, me llamabas?- pregunté a lo que él asintió -¿Para qué?-

-Para ayudarte a salir de aquí…-

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

¿Ayudarme a escapar? ¿Por qué? ¿Será algún truco? Cielos, la presión. Los segundos se alargaban cada vez más así que decidí preguntar otra vez.

-Porque no puedo hacerlo solo- contestó algo apenado -Soy un _omosha_ al igual que tú y en serio necesito tu ayuda, no puedo recurrir a mi _masuta_ -

Okay, si antes estaba confundido y asustado ahora mi cabeza daba mil vueltas tratando de encontrar algún significado a los conceptos que acababa de escuchar. Puede que haya sido por mi cara que el rubio frente a mí suspiró y respondió a la pregunta que no había articulado.

- _Omosha_ , es un juguete. Más bien, es u-una persona usada como juguete sexual o a-algo así. Y _masuta_ es la persona que usa o posee al _omosha_ -

-¿Y p-por qué no le pides ayuda a tu, ngh, _masuta_?-

-Porque si un _masuta_ esta cerca de un _omosha_ ocurre algo raro en su sistema, algo que l-lo… excita… en cambio, si un _omosha_ se junta con otro no ocurre nada entre ambos, lo mismo o-ocurre si se juntan dos _masuta_ -

-¡Ack! ¡Dios!- ¡Cielos! ¡Soy un _omosha_! Espera… ¿eso significa que Craig es mi _masuta_? ¡Jesucristo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Por eso es que quería que me fuera, él… él no quería hacerme daño… cielos… ¡debo ayudarlo!

-¿Los _masuta_ son siempre así?-

-D-Depende del _omosha_ con el que esté. Su t-testosterona toma diferente niveles según la atracción que siente hacia él-

-Entonces… yo soy solo un… _omosha_ …-

-Si… pero si escapamos y m-mantenemos distancia de nuestros _masuta_ tarde o temprano la conexión se perderá y dejaremos de ser _omosha_. Así que por favor ayúdame-

-¡Claro que te ayudaré! Por cierto, ¿cómo te, ngh, llamas?-

-Leopold Stotch, pero me dicen Butters-

-¡Tweek!- ambos nos sobresaltamos ante aquel llamado, pero sobretodo yo. Craig estaba detrás de nosotros con su mirada sobre mí ¡Jesucristo! Esa mirada… me da miedo… pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?!

-¡Tweek, corre!- Butters me sostuvo de la manga de mi camisa y comencé a correr con él. No quería mirar hacia atrás. Tucker podría lanzarse sobre mí.

No sabía dónde iba, mejor dicho, no sabía dónde me llevaba. Solo quería escapar de aquel lugar ¡Ni siquiera sabía el cómo había despertado allí! ¡Craig me ayudaría pero no puede!

-Aquí estaremos a salvo un rato- dijo Stotch cerrando con pestillo la puerta. Yo simplemente me quedé allí, mirando a la nada ¡Tengo miedo! Nunca… nunca pensé que estaría en una situación así ¡Ack! ¡Odio este maldito tic! ¡Maldita presión! ¡Agh! ¡Me arranqué el pelo!

-Bien, Tweek, estamos a unos metros de nuestra escapatoria- me dijo Butters tratando, de seguro, de calmarme ¡Pero simplemente no podía!

-¡Tweek! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás allí!- ¡Dios mío! Parece como si fuera a derrumbar la pared con tal de entrar ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estoy híper ventilando! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

-Tranquilo Tweek. Tu sistema se está recién conectando con tu _masuta_. Debemos alejarnos rápido o cometerás una locura- ¿Acaso era eso? La sensación de querer correr y huir parecía desvanecerse cuando veía a Craig pero seguía estando allí. Sí, es una sensación muy rara, como cuando no te gusta un platillo y no puedes dejar de comerlo -Ven, sígueme- me sostuvo de la mano y partimos en dirección opuesta a la puerta. No estoy seguro de cuanto caminamos pero talvez fue mucho. Ya no veía la puerta y no escuchaba los gritos de Tucker diciéndome que lo dejara entrar. Por Dios, es un alivio.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo falta para salir de esta odisea. ¡Cada segundo que pasa hace que mis nervios aumenten!

-¡Mira, Tweek!- exclamó emocionado Stotch apuntando a una ventana -¡Esa es! ¡Debemos salir por allí!-

-¡No escaparás de mí, Leopold!- ¡Jesucristo! ¡Nos encontraron! El miedo en los ojos de mi compañero es inconfundible. Comienzo a temblar y él lo nota. El sujeto está como a tres metros de nosotros y aun así es escalofriante. ¡Cielos! ¡Se está acercando! ¿Qué debo hacer?

-T-Trent- tartamudeó Butters. ¡Santo cielo! Esa mirada me aterra y parece que a él le está sucediendo lo mismo que a mí al ver a Craig. ¡Debo tomar la iniciativa! ¡Él me ayudo y llegó mi turno de actuar!

Con todas mis fuerzas sostuve a Leopold y corrí hacia la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta. No sé cómo pero talvez debido a la adrenalina tuve la potencia suficiente para saltar con Stotch al hombro.

Cerré los ojos esperando algún impacto. ¡No quiero que duela mucho! ¡Cielos! Hay algo duro debajo de mis pies. Creo que ya estoy en el suelo y estoy sosteniendo a Butters. ¡No quiero abrir los ojos! Algo puede aparecer y y y… ¡cielos! ¡Qué miedo! ¡N-no tengo otra opción! Debo abrirlos… lentamente… ¡p-pero que mierda! Todo este lugar… es blanco…

Una enorme habitación blanca y Leopold ya no está. ¡Dios! No sé cuánto salté. La ventana está a varios metros sobre mi cabeza y no parece haber nada más aquí.

¡Jesucristo! No sé hacia donde voy. ¡Maldito instinto! C-creo que lo mejor sería volver, talvez alguien aparezca por la ventana y me saque de aquí… ¡Por Dios! ¡La ventana ya no está! ¡No debí haberme alejado!

Cielos, mi corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal. ¡Tengo que correr! Correr lejos de lo que sea y llegar a cualquier lugar. Alejarme de todo lo que temo y llegar a mi hogar.

No aguanto más. Caigo de rodillas, necesito recuperar el aliento.

 _Tweek…_

No sé si son los nervios o el miedo pero no puedo dejar de hiperventilar.

 _Tweek…_

Debo levantarme. Seguir aquella extraña voz… no la reconozco pero me es muy familiar.

 _Sigue…_

Debo obedecer… no puedo hacer otra cosa. Debo acelerar el paso si quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

 _Entra…_

¿Qué? ¿Entrar? ¿Dónde? Qué carajo… ¡una puerta! ¡Al fin! ¡Gracias a Dios! Corro emocionado y abro la puerta. Un fuerte destello me obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Bien… creo que ya puedo abrirlos… vaya… este lugar…

-Hola, Tweek…- ¡cielos! ¡¿Quién es?!… Oh… ¡p-por Dios! ¡Tanto tiempo!

-¡Pip!-

 **Capítulo 4**

-¡Pip!- ¡Jesucristo! No puedo creerlo, mi mejor amigo está aquí. ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso será este el lugar que Butters me decía? Es exactamente igual a la sala de música de mi escuela. Bien, creo que tendré que preguntar.

-No es la escuela, Tweek- ¿Qué? ¿No lo es? ¿Y por qué está sonriendo? -Jeje, es una ilusión de Damien, me hace feliz estar rodeado de música y a él le gusta hacerme feliz y bueno… por eso es la sala de música-

Aww~ que tierno. ¡Bien! ¡Debo concentrarme! ¡Ack! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Estoy lejos de Craig pero no sé dónde estoy ahora! TnT

-¿P-pero dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Leopold?-

-Tranquilo, Tweek. Estamos a salvo y Leopold está descansado. Al parecer te habías quedado inconsciente por la caída y él llegó corriendo aquí. Se desmayó después de decirme dónde estabas. Creo que debo decirle a Damien que regrese- ¡Cielos! ¿Entonces quedé inconsciente? Debió ser por eso que no había nadie. Espera… ¿qué eran esas voces? ¡Jesucristo! Que confusión. ¿No era la voz de Pip?, la reconocería de inmediato ¿Estará llamando a Damien ahora?

-Aló. Hola, Damien. Tweek ya está aquí, puedes… ¿en serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! Te espero, adiós- Sí que se tratan con cariño. ¿Por qué le habrá agradecido? -Damien dijo que te siguió hasta que llegaste y que te hablaba o algo así para no asustarte. Sigo sin entender como lo hace- ¡Oh!… ahora todo tiene sentido y aunque esté con mi mejor amigo quiero volver a mi casa. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Creo que deberé esperar a que Butters despierte para saber más ¡Jesús! ¡¿Quién abrió la puerta?!

-Hey, Phi…-

-¡Damien!- wow… que cariño se tienen, es decir… se lanzó encima de él… por Dios… Pip puede ser un zombie… ¡y se va a devorar a Damien! -Jeje, lo siento- Oh, se disculpó… un zombie no haría eso ¿o sí?… ¡¿o sí?!

-No te preocupes, Philip, estoy bien… ¿y Butters?-

-Descansando en la habitación de al lado-

-¡Ja! Quién necesita descansar con el anticristo presente- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso va a la habitación de Leopold a despertarlo? -Vigilantibus, stercore!- ¡Gah! ¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Tweek! Me alegra que estés bien- ¡Butters! ¡Despertó con esas palabras! Bien, ahora debo concentrarme. Tengo que saber cómo llegué aquí y mejor aún… ¡¿Cómo salgo de aquí?!

-¿Cómo salir de aquí?- repitió Pip mi pregunta -Mm… no sé mucho sobre eso… ¿Damien?-

-Okay… ¿Quién es tu masuta? O mejor dicho, ¿de quién eres omosha?- ¡Ack! ¿Omosha? Oh, cierto. Juguete. ¡Cielos! Es Craig, ¿no? -¿Craig? Mm… espera un poco…- ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde irá ahora? Bien. Si Pip y Butters confían en él, yo debo confiar en él… ¡la presión!

-¡Lo tengo!- ¡Al fin! ¡Lo tiene!… ¿Qué tiene? -Esta preciosura nos dirá todo- sacó una esfera púrpura escondida tras su espalda… sigo sin entender -Tweek, acércate. Dime tu apellido y el de Craig-

-Tweek Tweak, ngh, y Craig Tucker…-

-Bien, empezaré- cielos… no tengo idea de que es lo que pasa. No tengo un buen presentimiento. Cielos, nadie habla. Ahora Damien sujeta ese objeto con ambas manos. ¡No entiendo lo que dice! ¡Jesucristo! ¡La cosa esta brillando! ¡Ack! ¡Sus ojos son del mismo color que eso ahora!

-Activado… Craig Tucker… completado- ¡AAACK! ¡Esa no es su voz! ¡¿Qué mierda…?! -Tweek Tweak…- Cielos… cielos… ¡Habla! -Completando… descargado…- Parece que a Damien le duele, cerró sus ojos con fuerza ¡Qué miedo! Soltó la esfera.

-¡Damien!- cielos, menos mal que Pip alcanzó a sujetarlo -¿Estás bien?-

-Oh, mierda, eso dolió- dijo -Por lo menos tengo el archivo-

-¿A-archivo?- pregunté… en serio, ¡estoy confundido!

-Sí, Tweek, el archivo- dijo Butters -T-todo sobre un masuta y s-su omosha- Creo que mi cara de WTF no la supera nadie -Damien te dirá todo lo necesario, ¿n-no es así?-

-Claro, emms… para empezar. Ejem. Craig se activó antes que Tweek y el sistema lo forzó a entrar- Jesús, no entiendo nada.

-Vaya, ¿eso explicaría el por qué tan confuso?-

-Así es, Pip, también saqué la información necesaria para saber cómo puede irse-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero irme!-

-Está bien, está bien, pero… no sé cómo decírtelo…-

-¡Vamos! ¡Gah! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Sea lo que sea, por favor ¡No quiero estar más tiempo aquí! ¡Ack!-

-Emms… verás… Butters puede irse y borrar sus datos del sistema, pero tú debes… amm… hacer… algo…- cielos, ¿por qué mueve sus manos así? ¡Quiero que me lo diga de una vez! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Esto es demasiada presión!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Debes tener sexo con Craig-

-¡AAAAACK!-


	2. Capítulos 5 a 7

**Capítulo 5**

-¡AAAAACK!- ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡No quiero! -¿Y n-no hay otra opción?-

-Mm… no…- Damien es indiferente ¡Jesucristo! ¡No quiero que me penetren! ¡No estoy preparado! ¡No!

-Cálmate, Tweek. Respira… respira…- ¡Pip no está pasando por lo que yo! -¿Estás seguro que no hay solución, Damy?-

-No me digas Damy ¬¬ y… bueno… hay muchas formas, ¿sabes?, como… usa la imaginación… oral o… movimientos ultra sexys-

-¡Cielos! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Ack!-

-Vamos, Tweek. Puedes… hacerle a-algo oral…- ¿Oral? Butters tiene razón… sería lo menos doloroso… pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá después con Craig?...

-Mm… hay varias posibilidades pero la más probable es que el _masuta_ , en este caso Craig, se vea obligado a desactivarse y el sistema deberá expulsarlo-

-¡Ack! ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Butters me dijo que el nivel de testosterona varían por _omosha_ ¡No soy el único que lo atrae!- no puedo creer que haya recordado eso.

-Sí, es cierto. Diferentes niveles de atracción pero solo un tipo de compatibilidad- no entiendo… -Por tanto, si tú te vas, el _masuta_ , Craig, estará incompleto y el sistema lo identificará como estorbo y… lo expulsará…-

¡No comprendo! ¡Sistema, archivo, desactivarse! ¡No sé nada! ¡Quiero tan solo largarme de aquí! Correr y correr pero no… no puedo… tengo miedo…

-Tweek…- me llama Leopold –Aquí no estaremos a salvo mucho tiempo… debemos huir antes de que el sistema nos detecte-

-Si tomas una decisión habla con mi Damy. Él te enviará donde Craig-

-¡Ack! ¡Jesucristo! Díganme en palabras que, ngh, pueda entender ¿Qué ocurrirá con Craig?-

-Él… bueno… traduciendo eso de desactivar y expulsar… es lo mismo que morir, Tweek…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y no lo puedo ayudar?! ¡No quiero que muera! ¡Gah!-

-Mmm… salvarlo… no lo sé… ¿Qué dices, Dami-pu?-

-De salvarlo puede… de hacerlo a tiempo… no lo creo…-

-¡Ack! ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tenemos menos de una hora antes de la limpieza y este lugar dejará de ser seguro. Si convences a Tucker de venir con nosotros en menos de ese tiempo pues bien por ti. Aunque no es sencillo lidiar con un _masuta_ virgen-

Oh, cielos ¿ahora qué? Debo hacer algo y debo hacerlo ahora. Queda poco tiempo ¡Ack! ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo! Solo debo… usar mi… boca y… mi lengua para… mmgh… ¡Gah! ¡Dios! De nuevo esa sensación extraña ¡Lo haré! ¡Por Butters y Pip y también Damien!

-¡Envíame donde Craig ahora!-

-¿Estás seguro, Tweek? No te obligaremos a…-

-¡Ahora!-

-Okay, como quieras… ejem… cierra los ojos... puede que sientas un pellizco en el trasero… bien… cuenta hasta tres… y recuerda… solo puedo mantenerte allí por diez minutos así que debe ser rápido y si es que convenciste a Tucker de venir debes abrazarlo fuerte para que lo regrese contigo…-

Bien, eso sí entiendo… cerrar los ojos… uno… dos… tres… ¡auch! Allí está el pellizco… ¿Pip?... ¿Butters?... ¿funcionó?... ¡Santo cielo! Esta es la misma habitación de antes. Todo está oscuro igual que al inicio y la puerta sigue abierta. La luz del pasillo es lo único que me permite ver al interior y… ¿Dónde está Craig?

-Te estaba esperando… Tweekers…- ¡Ack! ¡Jesucristo! ¡¿Cuál es la puta manía de la gente aquí de aparecerse de repente?! Oh, no, no, no, no cierres la puerta… ¡No! Dios mío… mi respiración se agita ¡Estoy temblando! Espera… eso es normal ¡pero no respirar así!

-C-Craig… esto… yo igual…- ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!... Dios. Se está acercando

-Ja, ¿en serio?- Oh, no. Me está lamiendo la oreja de nuevo. Se siente raro ser abrazado de la cintura por unos brazos… tan fuertes… mgh, mi cuello, de seguro me dejó un chupón…

-Me has hecho esperar bastante, Tweekers…- Sus labios… están húmedos y saben a vainilla. Es… delicioso. Cielos, que presión, siento toda su erección y creo que yo también tengo una…

Debo apresurarme… hacer lo que Damien y Butters me recomendaron… debo sentarlo en la cama pero no sé cómo… él ya me lanzó sobre ella y está encima de mío… sus manos están frías. Puedo sentirlas porque me está acariciando por debajo de la camisa… me provoca escalofríos…

-C-Craig… no quiero que, aah… desparezcas…-

-¿Desaparecer? Siempre estaré aquí para ti…-

-Ngh, no Craig… tú y yo… debemos irnos de aquí…-

-¿Irnos? ¿Dónde? Me gusta estar contigo aquí… así… joder, eres tan suave…-

-Craig… el sistema… y… un archivo… no quiero que te… borren…- ¿se detuvo?

-Entiendo…- ¿Entiende? ¡Si, entiende! –También quiero irme de aquí pero… ¡argh! No puedo controlarme cuando te veo, Tweek, es algo…-

-… extraño, lo sé. Pero podemos huir de aquí… de este, ngh, lugar y…-

-… y luego tú te irás, ¿cierto?- Cielos, esos ojitos… no había pensado en eso… Jesucristo, su mirada me hace sentir mal ¡¿Por qué?! Él es tan lindo y tierno y sexy y guapo y sexy… ¿en qué estoy pensando?

-No, Craig, no me iré, ngh… y si es que me voy será de este lugar… contigo…- en serio… no sé qué estoy diciendo…

-¿En serio, Tweekers? ¿Lo harás?-

-¡Claro!-

-Tweek, te… te estás desvaneciendo…- ¿Qué? ¡Gah! ¡Ya pasaron diez minutos! ¡Debo abrazarlo pero ya! ¡Auch! El pellizco ya está… ¡hey! Sentí otro… sigo sintiendo a Craig… creo que funcionó…

-¡Tweek! ¡Lo conseguiste!- ¡Sí! ¡Ese es Pip! ¡Funcionó! -¿Él es tu _masuta?-_

-¡Ack! Si, él es Craig… Craig, ellos son Damien, Pip y Butters-

-Un gusto-

-Bien, entonces ya podemos marcharnos. Todos júntense.- dicho esto Damien volvió a sacar la rara esfera de no sé dónde y dijo algo que no pude entender nuevamente. Por miedo cerré los ojos y sostuve la mano de Craig. Me sentí lleno de seguridad al hacerlo.

-Damy… esto no está funcionando…- dijo Pip al poco rato.

-¡No termines conmigo! Dx-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Damien! Me refiero a que seguimos aquí… la esfera no nos devolvió a casa…-

-Oh… es cierto… mm… ¿qué puede andar mal?... ya todos tenemos los requisitos para irnos, ¿no?-

-¡Ack! Yo no lo hice con Craig…-

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que frente a mí hay un _masuta_ virgen y que además pudiste hablar con él?- ¡No es tema de risa! No creo que deba reírse así de fuerte.

-Hamburguesas, entonces creo que deberán hacerlo aquí…- ¿Aquí? ¿Frente a ustedes? ¡Es demasiada presión!

-¡Damy! Deja ya de reír. Rápido Tweek, solo nos quedan 30 minutos ¿Puedes hacer que llegue al orgasmo en ese tiempo?-

-¡Aack! ¡Cielos! ¡Volteen! ¡Tú no Craig!- ¡No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo pero quiero irme de una puta vez! Tan solo debo arrodillarme, meterla en mi boca y hacer que él llegue al orgasmo… carajo, es inmensa X_D Ya que, ¡debo hacerlo!

-Aah, Tweek…- ¡Está funcionando! Creo que será más rápido si pongo mi mano aquí… y la otra aquí… -Aaah…- ¡Sirve!

-Eeh… Tweek… no quiero interrumpir pero quedan 20 minutos…- esa era la voz de Pip y por suerte seguía sin voltear. Ahora debo simplemente sacudirla un poco y… oh… carajo…

-¡Listo!- Craig se ve tan tierno así de sonrojado… ¡Damien no volteó!

-Vaya… eso fue… ¿Por qué cuando pasan cosas así no traigo mi cámara?-

-¡Damien! Te dije que no miraras a la gente mientras tenían sexo oral-

-Lo siento, Pip, pero era inevitable si están frente mío, ¿no?-

-¡Ack!-

-Bueno, bueno, hay que juntarse de nuevo. La esfera ahora si debe funcionar…- Damien volvió a tomar el objeto en sus manos y nosotros volvimos a rodearlo. Cerré nuevamente los ojos con fuerza y Craig me sujetó la mano, _deja vú._

Damien pronunció las mismas palabras que antes y sentí como mi estómago se revolvía. Cielos, que miedo. Cualquier cosa puede pasar ahora ¡Y lo peor es que no sé qué ocurrirá luego de esto!

-Tweek…-

-¡Ack! ¿Craig? ¿Qué ocurrió?- sigo con los ojos cerrados ¡Hasta que él no me diga qué hay delante de mí no pienso abrirlos!

-Abre los ojos, Tweekers…-

¿A-abrirlos? B-bueno… si él lo dice…

-Dios mío…-

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

-Dios mío…- No puedo creerlo. Este lugar… hace que mi respiración se agite, Craig sigue sujetando mi mano y parece que le ocurre lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Dónde está el resto?- preguntó. Cielos, no lo sé ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Algo malo les debió haber ocurrido! Espera… ¿y si ellos están bien y somos nosotros quienes morirán? ¡Ack! ¡No! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No ahora!

-Tweekers… relájate… este lugar…-

-¡Gah! ¡Estás respirando entrecortado! ¡Eso es malo!-

-No, Tweek… no es eso…- apretó más mi mano y la puso en su corazón ¡Está agitado! Palpita muy rápido y… ¿ah?… está bajando mi mano hacia su… oh, Dios… acaso… ¡¿está excitado?!

-No entiendo lo ocurre, Craig, ngh-

-Yo tampoco pero quiero…. Quiero…-

-Ngh, ¿q-qué quieres?-

-Quiero hacerte mío de una vez por todas, Tweekers- Vaya, me dio un escalofrío. Eso fue muy… inesperado… ¿por qué se está arrodillando?... Dios, no puede creer que me… no creo que vaya a… aah…

-Quería devolverte el favor, Tweekers- no sabía que… que podía sentirse tan bien… esta… esta sensación… aah… no puedo… no puedo aguantar más… voy a… a… oh, cielos…

-Eres tan tierno, Tweek…- ¡Ack! ¡Se lo tragó!... se ve tan sensual… todo aquí es tan perfecto… la alfombra, Craig, las velas, Craig, la cama, Craig… pero…

-¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?-

-T-tengo miedo…-

-Tranquilo…- dijo besándome el cuello –Convertiré todos tus miedos en placer…- De a poco y mientras me besaba comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa.

Me guio hacia la cama y me estiró sobre ella para posicionarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Con sus frías manos acarició mis tetillas y sobó mi entrepierna. Sus caricias se sentían tan bien.

Comenzó a besar mi pecho y con cada beso me bajaba lentamente los pantalones hasta que yo mismo me los quité, quedándome completamente desnudo.

Cielos, que nervios, es la primera vez que estoy así frente a alguien. Creo que notó que estaba incómodo porque se separó de mí y comenzó a quitarse la única prenda que lo cubría muy sensualmente.

-Te amo, Tweekers…- dijo cuando volvió a acercarse. Movía con firmeza y ternura sus manos por mi cuerpo. Cada toque era placentero.

Luego de morderme el labio y ponerse entre mis piernas me susurró "¿estás listo?", tragué saliva y asentí. Si es con él no debería por qué temer.

Me besó una vez más y dijo "Voltéate". Obedecí. Él empezó a lamer mi entrada y con una de sus manos masajeaba mis… ejem… partes privadas…

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el placer que me prodigaba.

Sentí como algo entraba en mí y ahogue un gemido contra la almohada.

-Si te duele, dímelo- Sí, duele un poco pero no quiero que se detenga. No ahora.

De un dedo pasaron a ser dos y luego nada. Craig retiró sus dedos y se posicionó a mi altura.

-Empezaré…- susurró a mi oído ¡Que nervios! Siento todo su miembro entre mis nalgas.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud y besó mi cuello… esta… esta…

-¡Aah!-

-¿Me detengo?-

-Aah… n-no… s-sigue…-

Duele más que con sus dedos. Es obvio que _esto_ es más grande.

-¿Te duele?-

-S-sigue…-

Si le digo "si" va a detenerse, si le digo "no" le estaría mintiendo. Debo relajarme para poder disfrutarlo como se debe. Cielos, ahora se está moviendo más despacio.

Me… me gusta… se siente… tan bien… tan excitante…

-Te amo, Tweekers…-

Es vergonzoso no poder ocultar mis gemidos.

-C-Craig… aah… te… t-te amo…-

Puedo sentirlo completamente dentro de mí. Puedo sentir su calor. Como su respiración se agita.

Ahora somos solo nosotros dos…

-Quiero ver tu rostro…- dijo de repente para voltearme y seguir con sus movimientos. Qué vergüenza, no puedo evitar cubrirme el rostro con las manos.

-No te escondas…- dijo besándome el pecho –Eres hermoso… déjame ver tus ojos…-

Bien… haré lo que dijo… no me esconderé… no debo avergonzarme… retiré mis manos de mi cara y rodeé su cuello.

Él seguía embistiéndome. Cada vez gemíamos más. Arqueé mi espalda de placer y él aprovechó para abrazarme y levantarme.

Craig se arrodilló en la cama y me sentó sobre él. Su miembro estaba por completo dentro de mí. Mi excitación aumentaba cada vez más.

-Muévete…- me susurró. Obedecí. Comencé a moverme lento. Espero estar haciéndolo bien…

Tucker apoyó su cabeza en mis hombros. Suspiraba mi nombre y mordía mi cuello de vez en cuando.

-Aah… Tweek…-

No creo… no creo que pueda seguir así mucho tiempo… él… puso sus manos en mis caderas y empezó a moverme más rápido.

-Te amo, Tweekers…-

-¡Aah…! ¡Craig…!-

Esta sensación… nunca antes la había sentido…

Ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y todo pareció haberse detenido… solo se escucha nuestro palpitar…

Me depositó con ternura y cuidado sobre la cama y se estiró al lado mío. Me abrazó y nos besamos llenos de pasión.

-Te amo…- fue lo último que me dijo mirándome a los ojos antes de rendirnos al sueño.

Ya habría tiempo de buscar a los demás…

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Uhmm… cielos, me duele la espalda… creo que dormí en una mala posición. Tengo mucho sueño… ¿Craig? ¿Seguirá dormido?

-Iniciando…- ¡Ack! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Qué carajo…?! ¿Y Craig? ¡¿Dónde está?! Por Dios ¡¿Craig?!

¡CRAIG!

 _-Tweek Tweak…-_ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Por qué todo es blanco?! Ya no hay nada, ni la cama ni las velas ni… Craig…

-… _Archivo Descargado_ …- ¿Pero qué…? De pronto aparecieron un montón de imágenes de toda mi vida… en casi todas está él…

 _-Iniciando Limpieza…-_

¿L-Limpieza? Pip mencionó antes algo de una limpieza. Eso querrá decir que… oh, Dios, ¡¿Dónde está Craig?!

- _Craig Tucker-_ ¿Qué…? Jesucristo… apareció delante de mí pero… ¡no puedo moverme! ¡Dios mío, se ve muy mal! Está tumbado de espaldas al piso, si es que hay uno.

¡Craig!... Parece no escucharme… Craig… voltea… mírame, Craig ¡Dime que estás bien!

Cielos, al fin volteó pero… está muy pálido… debo ayudarlo pero algo me entierra al piso. Acaso… ¿Acaso estoy en una caja?

Estiró su mano pero no logro alcanzarlo. Estoy en… ¡en una caja maldita caja! Debo salir de aquí…

-Tweek…-

- _Borrando_ \- ¡Apareció una jodida marca en el suelo! ¿Será acaso su… su tiempo…? ¡No! ¡No pueden eliminar a Craig! ¡No pueden borrar a _mi_ Craig! No quiero… no quiero verlo morir…

¡Diablos! Debo intentar zafarme. Quiero correr hacia él ¡Escúchenme, carajo! ¡Él no es un estorbo! De pronto, di un cabezazo a la nada y un vidrio pareció romperse. ¡Ya podía moverme!

Me acerqué frenético a él.

 _-70% completo-_

-Tweek… yo… te amo…-

-No te despidas, Craig… yo también te amo…- él no debe irse ¡¿Por qué el sistema lo quiere borrar?!

-Tweek…-

Su rostro se veía cada vez más pálido…

-No llores, Tweek… te amo…-

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore?- lo aferro más a mi cuerpo con la esperanza de que no desaparezca pero la barra parece seguir avanzando –Es imposible que no llore, Craig. Te amo mucho. Por eso lloro. Porque te amo y no quiero que te vayas…-

 _-100%... Estado Craig Tucker… eliminado…-_

¡NOO!

 _-Iniciando decodificación-_

No, Craig, no te vayas, deja de desvanecerte ¡Craig, por favor! ¡NO!

-Te amo…-

-¡NO VOY A DEJARLO IR!- grité mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se ennegrecía de a poco.

-Yo también te amo, Craig…- le dije antes de que él desapareciera… entonces perdí la conciencia…

¿Qué… qué es esto?

 _-Bienvenido a la base de datos-_

¿Qué carajo?

 _-Ingrese datos-_

-¿Q-qué datos?-

- _Nombre. Edad. Profesión. Dueño.-_

Cielos, no sé qué hacer. Todo es blanco pero a diferencia del otro cuarto aquí hay muebles y… no está Craig… quiero a Craig…

 _-Ingrese datos…-_

-Soy… Tweek Tweak, 21 años, estudiante… Craig Tucker…- no sé a qué me llevará esto. Tengo miedo y él no está. Quiero que me abrace. **Quiero** y **necesito** estar con él.

- _Archivado. Craig Tucker. Buscando coincidencia…-_ ¿Ah? _–Búsqueda finalizada. Estado… almacenado en memoria-_ ¿Eso quiere decir que está vivo? ¿Mi Craig sigue con vida?

- _Ingrese destino-_

-¿Destino?-

 _-Ingrese destino-_

-Quiero ir donde Craig-

- _Ingrese destino-_

Parece que esta cosa no me entiende ¿y si trato de hablar como… esa voz? No creo que haga daño intentar… ¿o sí?

-Memoria. Archivos de Craig Tucker-

- _Destino ingresado-_

¿Funcionó?... ¡mierda, apareció una puerta! Cielos, del otro lado no veo nada más que códigos binarios… ¿si entro me encontraré con Craig?

Puse un pie en donde creía que estaba el piso y cuando ya estaba del todo dentro los números comenzaron a rodearme. Cerré los ojos y aparecí en otro lugar completamente diferente.

-¿Tweek?- Alguien está detrás de mí… y… lo reconozco… ¡Reconozco esa voz!

-¡Christophe! ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¡Que emoción! No es quién buscaba pero al menos no estaré solo.

-Busco a alguien, ¿y tú?-

-También… ¿q-qué es este lugar?-

-Este lugar… es la _Memoria_ -

-¿La Memoria?- Este lugar parece una ciudad… como Nueva York. Con altos edificios y un montón de calles interminables que los conectan ¿Por aquí está Craig? Tal vez debí ser más específico.

-¿A quién buscas?-

-A… a… Craig…-

-¿Es tu dueño?-

-S-si…- susurré. Temía que el grandioso Topo me tratara como una nena por estar buscando a mi _masuta._

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si necesitas ayuda. Este lugar es grande y ya logré trazar parte de un mapa. Además… yo también estoy buscando al mío…-

NO PUEDO CREERLO. ¡¿Ze Mole es un _omosha!?_ Bueno… eso no importa ahora ¡Me ayudará y yo a él! Es hora. Antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

-¡Andando!

* * *

 _N/A.: All right~! En poco tiempo subiré el nuevo capítulo ¡Y no se preocupen! Ahora es muy poco probable que me borren las historias o esas cosas de mala suerte que me pasaban antes pues ¡ahora tengo mi propio computador y puedo usarlo cuanto quiera! Si llegase a tardar en subir los nuevos capítulos es porque ahora estoy en la universidad y hace poco regresamos a clases luego de un mes de movilizaciones y esas cosas._

 _Cualquier comentario es bien recibido ;)_

 _Gracias por leer~~_


	3. Capítulo 8

_N/A.: ¡Aquí está! El capítulo ocho de este interminable fic *muere, pero resucita para terminarlo* Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan darme su opinión ;)_

 _Disfruten~~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Me convencí a mí mismo que podía hacerlo y Ze Mole pareció contagiarse un poco de mi entusiasmo, pero sólo un poquito. Me contó rápidamente que llevaba atrapado mucho tiempo en la Memoria y estaba decidido a encontrar a Gregory, su _masuta_ , antes de irse de allí. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero poco le importaba, pues los años no pasaban realmente y no existían el día y la noche.

-De hecho, puede que sólo hayan pasado unas horas desde que nos separamos, así como pudieron pasar años…

Me resistí a debatirle que lo había visto hace dos semanas junto a los chicos, pues ni yo sabía cuánto había pasado desde que entré en el edificio con aquel letrero fluorescente tan llamativo.

-Cuéntame, amigo mío, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Amm… pues, sería muy complicado explicarlo desde el principio. Luego de… _hacerlo_ con Craig, aparecimos en un lugar blanco y… lo eliminaron. Luego desperté en una habitación rara y dije que quería venir a la Memoria, en los archivos de Craig, entonces apareció una puerta y… estoy aquí…

-¡Vaya! ¿Fue realmente así? ¡Tweek, te has facilitado mil veces las cosas!

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?

-Verás, yo llegué aquí por no haber soltado a Gregory mientras unas cosas… se lo llevaban. Él desapareció y yo desperté en una especie de anfiteatro al medio de este lugar. Pero tú, cielos, ingresaste un destino casi exacto.

-Entonces…

-¡Craig está en ese edificio!

Me voltee, tratando de ocultar inútilmente mi emoción. ¿Verdaderamente estaba allí dentro? ¿Sólo debía entrar y gritarle que huyéramos? ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

-Te acompañaré. He logrado descifrar unos códigos que he encontrado en distintos edificios de por aquí que pueden ayudarte a volver a tu vida normal junto a Craig.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Gregory?

-Lo he buscado por mucho tiempo y podré seguir haciéndolo. Si tú no aprovechas de irte ahora, no sabrás hasta cuando se presentará otra oportunidad.

Tragué saliva, nervioso. Debía dejar de preguntar y entrar de una vez ¡Sí! ¡Debo recuperar a Craig! Empujé la puerta, bastante pesada por cierto, y en la entrada tan solo habían muchas pantallas de televisión. Demasiadas. Cielos, ¿qué significa esto? Parecen películas sin sonido vistas desde la perspectiva de una persona, unas pantallas se encienden por unos segundos y se apagan tras mostrar algo sin un sentido definido.

Christophe me explicó que eran los recuerdos de Craig de pequeño y que en los pisos superiores podía encontrar muchos más, pero lo importante era llegar al ascensor y subir hasta el último nivel, donde supuestamente debería estar _él._

Sólo teníamos que caminar en línea recta hasta el elevador y ya estaba temblando ¡Cielos! ¿Y si esto es como en los videojuegos donde vas muy tranquilo y una criatura horrible aparece de la nada y te devora? ¡Jesús! ¡Todas las pantallas se apagaron de repente! ¡Un ruido! ¿Qué… pero… qué es eso? ¿Son… voces de niños? Una pantalla se encendió precisamente a mi lado y, por algún motivo, tenía sonido.

- _¡No queremos jugar contigo! ¡Harás que perdamos!_

 _-Sí, de seguro eres muy malo._

Esto está desde la perspectiva de Craig por lo que él en ese momento estaba detrás de unos cuatro niños que insultaban a otro. El pequeño estaba al borde de las lágrimas y… se me hacía muy familiar.

- _P-pero, ngh, sé jugar bien y… y ¡ack! ¿P-puedo…?_

 _-¡Que no!_

Soy… ¡¿yo?! Es un recuerdo de Craig de cuando nos conocimos. Cielos, había olvidado ese momento, fue horrible, mi padre me llevó al parque para que jugara con los hijos de sus amigos y todos me trataron muy mal por tiritar mucho y gritar de repente ¡No podía evitarlo! ¡Bebía más café de lo que un niño de 8 años debía consumir! ¡Yo no…! Yo… acaso… ¿acaso estoy justificándome?... Me siento extraño.

 _-Mejor vete, niño vibrador._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Él jugará conmigo. Nosotros dos contra ustedes cuatro._

Craig apartó a uno de los niños y sostuvo al otro… a mí, de un brazo, acercándome a él.

 _-¿Hablas en serio? Qué tonto eres, Tucker. Te ganaremos en seguida._

 _-Pero jugaremos todos, ¿no es así?_

La pantalla se apagó súbitamente y todo volvió a como estaba antes… Yo… por algún motivo… no puedo dejar de llorar. Mi pecho duele mucho y sólo puedo pensar en Craig, Craig, Craig… él cuidó de mí desde el momento en que me conoció. Jamás había cruzado palabra alguna conmigo y me defendió de sus propios amigos. Recuerdo que perdimos rotundamente… pero jugué… nunca antes había jugado con otros niños y me sentía demasiado feliz.

El Topo colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió, podía notar que estaba enternecido.

Sequé mis lágrimas y subimos al ascensor. Sentía mi corazón hincharse y dolía. Se hinchaba de ansias, angustia, alegría, recuerdos… estaba a punto de explotar por todo el amor a Craig que trataba de entrar a un corazón que yo quería mantener pequeño.

-Prepárate, Tweek. Podemos ver cualquier cosa cuando las puertas se abran.- me advirtió Ze Mole. Respiró hondo y detuve lo mejor que pude mis temblores.

La campanita del ascensor sonó para indicarnos de que ya estábamos en el último piso. Me siento muy nervioso, pero haría lo que fuera por Craig… Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

-Oh… dios mío… esto…

No debo hiperventilar ¡No debo hacerlo! Craig está… Craig está… él… oh dios… tiene un montón de cables por todo su cuerpo y una cosa extraña incrustada en su pecho. Parece que unos tubos gigantes lo sujetan fuerte por la espalda, pues parece estar flotando delante de mis ojos. Se ve muy doloroso y terrible. Christophe corrió hacia una computadora que se encontraba justo debajo de sus pies y escribió con letras que no lograba entender.

-Tienes que apresurarte, Tweek. El sistema quiere extraer todo de él para el desarrollo de nuevos programas y… ¡ _merde_! No puedo descriptarlo… esto es malo.

El edificio comenzó a agitarse fuertemente, parece un terremoto ¡Cielos! ¡Craig está sufriendo! ¡Ze Mole, dime qué hacer!

-Debes acceder a su mente y quitar todas las trabas que el sistema colocó allí ¡Esto no me deja acceder! Acércate a Craig y coloca esto en tu cuello cuando te diga.

Me entregó un tubo muy extraño, parecido a los que sostenían a Craig. Me da escalofríos ver todas las agujas que tiene al final. No importa ¡Debo hacerlo por Craig!

-¡Prepárate Tweek! ¡Estoy ingresando!

Debo hacerlo por él.

-¡Cuando diga tres!

Por él.

-¡Uno!

La torre parece estar a punto de derrumbarse.

-¡Dos!

Tengo que incrustarme esto en el cuello.

-¡Tres! ¡Ahora!

...

...

...

Craig…

Ayúdame…

Todo está… muy oscuro…


End file.
